Reed Richards
thumb "Unos días en el espacio. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" :―Reed Richards[fte.] Reed Richards, también conocido como Mr. fantástico, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. : Historia ''Fantstic cuatro Victor von Doom. But one tiny miscalculation turned into tragedy when a brutal cosmic storm battered the spaceship and its crew. The cosmic rays left Reed the ability to bend, stretch and expand his body in any imaginable way. Reed holds himself responsible for the accident which transformed the Four, and he wraps himself around his work to reverse their condition. ">Brillante matemático y físico, Reed Richards es un genio humilde y talentoso idealista. Reed ha llegado siempre a las estrellas y haría cualquier cosa para financiar su sueño de una misión espacial experimental — incluyendo un trato desesperado, nadie gana con Victor von Doomde corte. Pero un pequeño error de cálculo se convirtió en tragedia cuando una brutal tormenta cósmica maltratadas la nave y su tripulación. Los rayos cósmicos dejó Reed la capacidad de doblar, estirar y expandir su cuerpo de cualquier manera imaginable. Reed sostiene a sí mismo responsable del accidente que transformó los cuatro, y él mismo envuelve su trabajo para revertir su condición. Ben Grimm against Reed, convincing him that Reed is responsible for Ben's hideous appearance. Slowly Ben realizes that Victor is out to ruin Reed and unites with his friends to stop him. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm; now the Fantastic Four; battle against their new, electrified enemy, Doctor Doom. ">La exposición a la nube cósmica ha sacado la peor Victor Von Doom. Ha convertido a Ben Grimm contra Reed, convencerlo de que Reed es responsable de la apariencia espantosa de Ben. Lentamente Ben se da cuenta de que Victor pretende arruinar Reed y se une a sus amigos para detenerlo. Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Johnny Stormy Ben Grimm; Ahora los cuatro fantásticos; Batalla contra su enemigo nuevo, electrificada, Doctor Doom. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer races around the globe wreaking havoc, the Fantastic Four unravel the mystery of the Silver Surfer and confront the surprising return of their mortal enemy, Doctor Doom. ">Acostumbrados a tirar en diferentes direcciones, Mr. fantástico trabaja para realizar su potencial como novio a Sue, científico a la humanidad y líder de los cuatro. Como las carreras de Silver Surfer alrededor el mundo sembrando el caos, los cuatro fantásticos desentrañar el misterio de Silver Surfer y hacer frente al sorprendente regreso de su mortal enemigo, el Doctor Doom. Poderes y habilidades Poderes :*'Expansión:' Reed ha demostrado para ampliar cualquier parte de su anatomía al menos 1 000 pies. :*'Contratante:' Reed ha demostrado ser capaz de contratar al menos su mano debajo de una puerta con una puerta cerrada en el mismo. :*'Inmunidad física:' Debido a la naturaleza de los poderes de cañas es casi completamente inmune a golpear y presentación tiene y puede volverse incluso presentación ha ocupado contra sus oponentes como se ve cuando Ben intentó ganarle y no podía. :*'Flexibilidad sobrehumana:' Es por razones obvias morirían flexibles capaz de torcer o doblar su cuerpo en un fasion inhumano. Habilidades: :*'Super genio:' Reed se considera la mayor mente nunca nacida, y por lo fácil que es capaz de formular una estrategia de batalla para Doom y Silver Surfer no es ninguna sorpresa. :*'Experto combatiente:' Reed es capaz de combatir la cosa sin problemas a pesar de que él es físicamente superior en todos los sentidos excepto la flexibilidad. Relaciones :*Susan Richards - esposa :*Johnny Storm - cuñado :*Ben Grimm - mejor amigo y aliado :*Victor Von Doom - amigo volvió enemigo :*Silver Surfer - enemigo convertido aliado :*H.E.R.B.I.E. -Creación Apariciones/actores :*Canon (2 películas) :**Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Ioan Gruffudd :**Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''- Ioan Gruffudd Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia :*Como el cuerpo de La cosa, Mr. fantástico es indestructible haciéndole como elástica y fuerte como goma. :*En una escena eliminada de Los cuatro fantásticos, Reed pide Sue Storm , si ella quiere que él sea más viril y asume la forma de Wolverinemodificando su estructura facial. Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Fantastic Four Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Richards Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Metahumanos